


Wonderful Surprises

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Lady Penelope and Great Aunt Sylvia surprise Parker on his special day.Written for IR Relief.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wonderful Surprises

"Cake, m'lady?"  
"Just place it at the center, please, Parker."

Lady Penelope's Great Aunt Sylvia is coming to visit, so she and Parker prepared for tea. It's been a long time Lady Sylvia haven't visited her great niece since the time she came only for TEA, not the tea poured into cups. Today, it's something special, special like her great niece's birthday.

Right, of course! Today is Parker's birthday. Penelope and her great aunt have been planning something for him a few days before, and it's a secret.

And just in time, they were finished setting up the table. Lady Sylvia came in and the early afternoon tea started.

After tea and some small talks, she requested for a little drive with Parker, just the two of them. But Parker was concerned about Lady Penelope since she's all alone in the manor. "I'll be fine," she said. "You two enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, while I prepare some pastries. We'll have more when you get back."  
"More pastries?" Parker smiled.  
"Shall we?" Lady Sylvia asked.  
"Yes, m'lady."  
And besides, Penny's got Sherbet.

They went for a ride, went to a fine restaurant, and to the museum to see an art gallery. They also had good talks, and it continued until the evening.

Sylvia made sure Parker was having a great time too. She remembered the conversation they had about what he would like to do when he had a day off. A few were achieved, but at least he's happy. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face since he saw Lady Sylvia again. He enjoyed the afternoon out.

The last thing they talked about before they head home is about his signature tricks on how to unlock the impossible locks. When they headed back to FAB 1, Parker played some jazz music that he used to play back in the old days. Now that's some wonderful music to enjoy the night.

He gave way for her when they entered. She saw her great niece in the dining room with dinner prepared. He was about to head upstairs...  
"Parker?"  
"Yes, m'lady?"  
"Come join with us, we have something for you."

It's not often that Parker joins the family for dinner. He slowly entered the dining room and sat down. He looked around. The table was designed beautifully. The two ladies were all set for dinner. And even Sherbet has his own spot too.

There was a table set for him and a dish concealed with a stainless cover. He lifted it up...  
"Cake, m'lady?"  
"Yes, Parker. It's for you."  
"For me?" Parker smiled. "M'lady..."  
"We're here to celebrate, Parker, to appreciate for what you have done for us. And it's also your birthday, so I made you your favorite cake."  
"h'Oh, thank you, m'lady."  
"And since it's your birthday, I planned to visit and spend the whole afternoon with you," Lady Sylvia said. "So it was all for you, Parker."  
Parker was delighted with the surprises they had for him. Tea party, birthday greetings, afternoon with Lady Sylvia, and a box of his favorite gum given by her too, a very nice dinner... simple but it was a great celebration. The best birthday he ever had.  
"h'Oh, you both h'are making me blush!"


End file.
